Harry Potter et les fondateurs
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry rencontre ses ancêtre et subit sa formation tout en refusant de laisser son destin entre les mains des autres.
1. Prologue

Coucou et oui c'est encore moi !

31 octobre 1981 :

-NON PAS LUI !

-POUSSE TOI DE LA !

-NE PRENEZ PAS HARRY !

-JAMES !

- TAIS-TOI FEMME ! _Avada kedavra !_ Harry Potter…Le seul qui pourrait me vaincre d'après le vieux fous. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser grandir Adieux ! _Avada Kedavra !_

-Areu …

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Après cette longue suite de dialogue sans queue ni tête je pense que vous aurez compris ce que cela relate et saute donc a l'essentiel !)

11 ans plus tard le 31 juillet :

Un jeune garçon couché dans un placard venait encore une fois de rêver de la mort de ses parents. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire les Dursleys il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Il avait toujours haït les Dursleys ! Il essayait parfois de s'échapper mais les voisins qui étaient au courent de « l'école » où il était censé aller, sois dit en passant son oncle avait inventé de toute pièce une école de correction pour les délinquants, et le rattrapait toujours en moins d'une demi-heure. Tout le monde se passait le mot pour l'attraper et il n'avait donc jamais put aller sur le lieu où il sentait que ses parents étaient morts. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait y aller cela était plus fort que lui. Aussi une nuit quand il se fut assuré que personne n'était debout il avait réussis à sortir et était passé par le toit de la maison jusque dans la forêt. Il fut pourtant attrapé a la sortit de la forêt par un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, l'avait assommé puis ramené chez son oncle. Il avait littéralement été furieux et avait du coup fait un nouveau trou dans le mur de sa « chambre ». Minuit venait de sonner. Il souffla des bougies imaginaires sur ses doigts et soupira avant de s'endormir. Mais le songe qu'il allait faire allait changer sa vie a jamais.

_SONGE_

_Harry était dans une salle circulaire et regardait tout autour de lui._

_Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de temps en temps et semblaient se rapprocher._

_Un homme ouvrit alors une porte qu'il n'avait semble t-il pas remarquer._

_Il porte une étrange robe verte et avait les cheveux long et noir avec des reflets argenté mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux eux-mêmes d'un argenté donnant l'impression d'un métal en fusion. _

_-**Bonsoir Harry !**_

REVIEWS PLEASE !


	2. Songe et premières révélation

_L'homme vit alors Harry penché la tête sur le côté._

_-**Si c'est un rêve je peux contrôler la pièce où nous sommes non ?**_

_-**En théorie oui …**_

_Harry songea alors a quelque chose et deux fauteuils avec des biscuits et une grosse cheminée apparurent brusquement._

_-**Merci Harry.**_

_-**Ne dîtes rien j'ais comme l'impression qu'après la nuit que je vais passer je vais avoir un gros mal de crâne. Vous êtes mon ancêtre donc je suppose que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses sur mes parents et sur moi…**_

_-**Bien vu Harry !**_

_-**Bah j'ais l'impression que vous mourrez d'envie de parlez alors allez y. **_

_- **Tout d'abord sais-tu qui je suis ?**_

_-**Heuuuuu non !**_

_-**Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Pourtant je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier ! **_

_-**Sorcier ?**_

_-**Tu ne sais rien du monde sorcier ?**_

_-**Rien de rien je pensais que jusqu'à maintenant la magie n'existait pas. Du moins c'est ce que m'a toujours dit mon oncle et ma tante. Vous qui savez tout vous devriez savoir que je suis plus que malheureux chez eux et que je ne sais rien du tout du « monde des sorciers » !**_

_-**Je sens que je vais devoir plus t'en apprendre que je n'aurais cru. Bon écoute moi Harry. Tu es un sorcier, mon descendant et celui de 4 autres sorciers très puissants ! Tu seras toi-même lorsque tu seras entrainé une véritable force de la nature. Chacun d'entre nous a participé à la création d'une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard. Tu devrais techniquement avoir reçut un hibou a l'heure de ton anniversaire si tu ne t'étais pas endormis aussitôt pour que je puisse te parler. Je pense que ca suffira pour le moment sur la découverte du monde sorcier. Je suis venu ce soir pour te confier mes pouvoirs et mon savoir magique. A chacun de tes anniversaires un de tes ancêtres viendra pour toi et fera la même chose que moi. Tu ne le sens pas mais en ce moment un lien d'énergie nous lie et est en train de te donner mes pouvoirs et mon savoir quand tu te réveilleras tu ne seras plus tout a fait le même et je te conseillerais de ne plus te laisser faire par tes moldus ! Tu as le droit de partir de chez toi car la protection censée exister sur ta maison n'a pas lieux d'être. Je dois encore te dire quelque chose d'importent. Tes parents n'étaient pas a proprement parler humains. Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt demain matin !** _

_FIN DU SONGE_

Harry était lui-même totalement abasourdis par ce qui venait de lui être dévoilé et il retourna sans s'en rendre compte dans son lit ou il se réveilla brutalement. Il pensa que c'était surement un rêve ordinaire mais le tapement insistant contre la porte de son placard le ramena à la réalité.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il eut alors le plus grand choque de sa vie. Ce n'était pas un hibou qui toquait à sa porte mais une créature étrange. C'était un oiseaux bien sur mais il était fait de flammes noires ?!

Harry s'interrogea un instant. Comment faisait-il pour voir a travers la porte de son placard ? La réponse lui arriva automatiquement à l'esprit.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et l'oiseau vint se poser sur son bras. Harry n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi ses flammes n'étaient-elles pas brulantes ? Il saisit alors la lettre que ce dernier avait d'accroché a la patte et la lut très rapidement.

**Cher monsieur Potter. **

**Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard vous informe qu'il est temps pour vous de venir étudier ! Vous êtes inscrit depuis votre naissance au collège Poudlard par vos parents. Aussi veuillez prendre en compte que la rentrée s'effectuera le premier septembre.**

**Pour ce faire vous devrez vous rendre à la gare de Kings Cross à Londres et prendre le Poudlard express. Un billet est joint à cette lettre ainsi que la liste de vos fournitures que vous pourrez trouver au chemin de traverse a Londres.**

**En espérant vous voir le premier Septembre,**

**Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonnagall.**

**P.S : Ce phénix est apparut au moment ou la lettre a été posté et a lui-même tenu a vous l'apportez ! On dirait qu'il est a vous mais nous n'en sommes pas sur !**

Harry n'en revenait pas et regarda l'oiseau dans les yeux ce qui le fit sourire. Désormais il sentait qu'il ne serait plus seul il aurait au moi un ami et compagnon pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore de nom ?

Le phénix pencha la tête de côté. Il avait l'air de vouloir deviner ce que Harry disait et se demandait pourquoi il ne parlait pas sa langue. On l'avait pourtant envoyé vers ce garçon…

-Je sais ! Pourquoi pas philarmonius ? Et armius parce que philarmonius c'est un peu long ? Ca te plaît ?

Le phénix lançât une trille de joie et frotta sa tête contre la joue de son jeune maître. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire plein de joie et se rendis compte du nouveau savoir qui lui parcourait le cerveau. Il ouvrit alors la main dans le but de faire un test et une flamme minuscule apparut dans sa main. Il se concentra un peu plus et bientôt ce fut une boule de feu qui prit place dans sa main. Il la jeta contre la porte de son placard ce qui la fit voler en éclat. Son phénix posé sur son épaule il sortit de son placard. Sans s'en être rendu compte il avait subit quelques changements physique depuis son rêve avec Salazar serpentard et était plus grand, ses yeux possédaient désormais des reflets argenté. Il avait en plus une toute nouvelle assurance qui se sentait. Bref il imposait le respect. Arrivant dans la cuisine de son oncle il lui dit devant son air terrifié une phrase qui resterait gravé a tout jamais en lui.

-je te haïs ! Tu me paieras tous les mauvais traitements que j'ais subit de ta part !

Puis son phénix eu vent de ce que voulait faire son maître et le fit disparaître pour refaire surface au chemin de traverse dans un coin de l'allée sombre des embrumes.

Ainsi se passa sa découverte du monde magique. Ne sachant pas où aller en premier il décida en priorité de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Il alla donc du côté moldu pour aller dans un très célèbre magasin de mode mais une fois dans le hall il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. C'est bien embêté qu'il retourna sur le chemin de traverse et vi alors Gringotts la banque des sorciers écrit en gros. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Il y entra donc et fila voir un gobelin, celui qui lui semblait le plus gentil.

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Moui ?

-Je suis venu pour savoir si mes parents m'avaient laissé de l'argent…

-Et vous êtes ?

-Oh pardonnez-moi: Harry Potter.

-HARRY POTTER ? Ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite !

C'est ainsi que 5 minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de la banque. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était considéré comme aussi importent par les gobelins. Il l'apprit quand le chef des gobelins mit devant lui un classeur.

-Ceci est le classeur recensant tous les biens matériels des Potter et des Evans. En tant qu'enfant unique tout ceci vous revient. Félicitation monsieur Potter !

La mâchoire du jeune garçon tomba jusque par terre. Le gobelin avait l'air de trouver la situation particulièrement amusante puisqu'il arborait un petit sourire. Harry quand a lui ne perdit pas de temps et l'ouvrit immédiatement pour être sur d'une chose. Il trouva et referma aussi vite qu'il le pouvait le classeur.

-Donnez moi le titre de propriété de cette maison puis retirez de quoi satisfaire ma curiosité en livre sur le monde magique, il réfléchit deux minutes, prévoyez large !

-Entendu monsieur Potter ! Au fait nous verrons aussi pour votre titularisation au titre de seigneur Potter lorsque vous serez majeur dans le monde magique c'est-à-dire 17 ans !

-Très bien ! Je vais maintenant vous attendre avec l'argent et j'irai acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard. Vous ne connaîtriez pas une de mes propriétés dans les environs ou je puisse dormir ?

-Hé bien monsieur Potter vous possédez la majorité du chemin de traverse en lui-même, je vous suggérerai donc la maison qui se trouve derrière Gringotts. Vous verrez c'est une magnifique propriété quoique un peu petite par rapport a vos autres manoirs…

-J'y séjournerais quelque temps alors. Est-ce vous qui gardez la clef en attendant ma majorité ?

-Oui monsieur Potter je vais tout de suite la cherchée dans votre coffre !

Harry patienta donc de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur de la banque relativement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Aussi une heure plus tard quitta t-il la banque pour aller faire du shopping du côté moldu, une partie de son argent ayant été transformé en argent moldu. Il s'acheta alors les vêtements de la meilleure qualité possible. Bien sur les vendeurs étaient étonnés de voir un garçon si jeune avec une telle somme et surtout sans ses parents.

Retournant dans le monde des sorciers Harry alla s'acheter des habits a la mode sorcière. Il s'équipa dons en fourrure et en cape puis des robes de sorciers de toutes les couleurs.


	3. Professeur Dumbledore?

Puis il alla enfin voir sa maison, le lieu où il allait habiter pour la fin des vacances.

Il marcha donc sur le chemin de traverse et le parcourut de bout en bout jusqu'à arriver devant sa maison. Malheureusement ou heureusement peut être personne ne l'avait reconnu excepter un vieillard aux yeux bleus et habillé très excentriquement. Il avait sentit celui-ci le suivre et il se trouvait désormais dans son dos.

-Que me voulez vous ?

Il était surpris lui-même de l'avoir sentit le suivre. Il semblait que l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard commençait à se réveiller.

-Tu es Harry Potter ?

-Je vous ais donné la permission de me tutoyer ?

-euh no… non. Mais vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

-Qui le demande ?

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Le directeur de Poudlard ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur !

-Merci monsieur Potter ! Mais ne devriez-vous pas être chez votre oncle et votre tante ?

-Est-ce vous qui m'avez placé chez eux ?

-Bien sur c'était ta dernière famille vivante !

-Alors sachez bien une chose ! Je vous hais !

Il avait craché la dernière phrase d'une manière tellement hautaine et menaçante que sa magie crépita un instant tout autour de lui comme des éclairs. Il se calma très rapidement néanmoins et rentra dans sa nouvelle demeure où aussitôt plusieurs elfes de maison apparurent pour le saluer, s'inclinant bien bas devant lui.

-Bon bon ca suffit maintenant ! Vos noms et vos fonctions depuis mes parents…s'il vous plait !

-Moi je m'appelle Trixi je suis la gouvernante ici !

-Chatty, je suis la femme de chambre et je fais le ménage partout dans la demeure !

-Hatty je suis le cuisinier !

-Très bien alors on va continuer comme ca ! Chatty prépare moi la chambre de l'héritier Potter je ne peux pas encore prétendre au titre de seigneur, Hatty un en-cas s'il te plaît ! Trixi tu pourrais me faire visiter la maison ?

Et la visite commença. La demeure était immense et comprenait en tout 15 chambre, une immense bibliothèque, une salle d'entraînement, un laboratoire de potions, une piscine couverte dans laquelle Harry avait très envie de plonger et une cuisine avec a côté une immense table dans une salle a manger magnifique. Harry était aux anges. Au dessus de la porte principale le nom du manoir resplendissait.

Silver phenix

Harry était vraiment ravi il s'agissait du manoir de ses rêves. Il se rendit ensuite au sous-sol et découvrit plusieurs porte-au-loin, le nom de chaque lieux étaient écrits en dessous de l'objet. L'un d'entre eux l'attira tout particulièrement mais avant de partir il mangerait un bout et peut être qu'il se reposerait un peu. Il se rendit donc en priorité a la bibliothèque, il pourrait y manger tout en étudiant ce qu'il devait savoir sur sa famille.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installer seulement Hatty lui apporta des sandwichs poulet-crudités sur un plateau qu'il déposa sur un table basse a côté du profond fauteuil dans lequel il était installé avec sur les genoux un livre sur la généalogie de sa famille. Aussi eut-il une autre surprise que Salazar avait oublié de mentionner. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui.

Dés qu'il pensa au visage de Salazar pourtant il se retrouva dans la même pièce que de son précédent rêve sauf que la il était encore éveiller.

-T'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

-Heu non je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

-Le phénix tout d'abord et ensuite le fait que Merlin soit également mon ancêtre…je ne sais pas ptétre que cela te semble normal…

-Le phénix est le protecteur que j'envois a tous mes descendants.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Voldemort ?

-Ce crétin n'est pas mon descendant !

-Pourtant il le clame haut et fort ! Il dit agir pour toi en tuant tous les moldus et les enfants de moldus sorciers !

-Ce petit… Alors il va falloir tu stoppe tout cela !

-Comment ?

-En l'éliminant bien sur !

Harry déglutit légèrement. Avec les rêves qu'il faisait en ce moment il savait bien que Voldemort n'était pas mort ! Quelques larmes perlèrent puis il se résigna rapidement et prit la résolution de venger ses parents. A partir de ce moment là une lueur habitat son regard et ne le lâchât plus.

Salazar Serpentard qui le regardait attentivement devint subitement très fière de son descendant.

-Bon j'y retourne a plus l'ancêtre !

Il se réveilla donc à nouveau brutalement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Son phénix était posté sur le bord de son lit et vint sur son bras lorsqu'il le lui tendit avant de lui donner des caresses tendrement, le phénix les lui rendant en frottant sa tête contre sa joue et son cou.

La soirée se passa paisiblement et il finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil son phénix veillant sur lui.


	4. Formalités et retrouvailles

Le lendemain se passa une chose qu'il avait prévu la veille. En effet Dumbledore et plusieurs autres personnes vinrent le voir.

Ils étaient installés tout autour d'une petite table dans un salon attenant au hall. Harry avait prié un des elfes de la maison d'apporter a boire et quelques biscuits pour ces personnes et était assis dans un grand fauteuil. Ses yeux vert striés d'argent se firent dur quand il croisa celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était surpris par le regard d'un simple étudiant. Pourtant il équivalait le siens. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en train de lire dans ses pensées mais écarta cette supposition comme on enlève une poussière de son vêtement.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien ce qu'il se passait.

-_Ainsi j'avais raison, pensa Harry, il est bel et bien au courent de mon héritage mais il désirait s'en servir personnellement. C'est étrange. _

Malgré tout ce qui était en train de se passer, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance en ce vieillard à l'air excentrique. Il se demandait en outre a quoi rimait cette prétendue guerre qui existait entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Plus cela allait moins cela était clair. Puis il se souvint du porte au loin qu'il avait vu dans la pièce spéciale et était pressé que ses visiteurs s'en aille.

Malheureusement ceux-ci s'étaient donnés le mot pour lui pourrir sa journée et refusèrent de partir avant qu'il ne prouve qu'il fût bien Harry Potter.

Aussi il montra sa cicatrice, but du véritaserum et prouva qu'il était bel et bien Harry Potter. Après cela le vieux fou lui demanda de lui donner le nom de son tuteur légal.

-Mon arrière-grand-mère qui est toujours vivante en France ! Maintenant si vous voulez m'excusez j'ais a reprendre contact avec de nombreux parents que je croyais inexistant et dont j'ais retrouvé l'adresse et la photo dans mes documents de famille retrouvés a Gringotts.

-Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'elle pourtant !

-Il s'agit de ma plus proche parente qui se nomme Annabelle et a qui je commence déjà à tenir. Elle et sa maison son sous la protection du lien de sang aussi seule sa famille est capable de la voir lui parler et idem de sa maison ! Maintenant je vous prierez de sortir de ma propriété !

-Entendu nous allons vous laissez Monsieur Potter mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous rencontriez également votre parrain.

-Là dessus il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Il les reconduisit alors jusqu'à la porte. Il fila ensuite a la vitesse de l'éclair dans la salle mystérieuse des porte-au-loin et attrapa celui en dessous duquel était marqué :

_**Godric's Hollow **_

Harry se sentit transporté et un choque suivit dans ses jambes. Il vit en se relevant un champ de ruines. Il s'avança. Godric's Hollow là où ses parents avaient étés tués.

Il s'avança donc parmi les débris et une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il tomba sur sa chambre de bébé encore intact. Il ramassa une peluche de son berceau. C'était un cheval ailé miniature absolument adorable. Il le serra contre son cœur et se tourna vers les cadres photos qu'il apercevait sur une étagère. Il pouvait voir dessus ses parents et leurs amis. Ses parents a leurs mariage et lors de sa naissance. Il renifla un coup pour reprendre contenance et c'est a cet instant qu'un elfe de maison apparut a ses côtés.

-Vous êtes maître Harry ? Je suis Chata…

-Enchanté Chata.

Il laissa échappé un court sanglot et réunis alors les photos. L'elfe qui voyait son jeune maître aussi désemparé devant toutes ces photos de famille qu'il aurait du connaître lui demanda de se reprendre avant d'essayé de lui faire voir quelque chose d'importent.

Harry étonné la suivit rapidement. Ils descendirent un escalier caché sous une trappe. Il eut l'impression que cela dura des heures.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS !


	5. Secret de famille

-Nous arrivons maître Harry il s'agit du plus grand secret de la famille Potter donc je vous suggérerai de ne pas le prendre a la légère.

-Entendu Chata mais je commence a m'inquiété !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas maître je suis sure que cela vous plaira probablement. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle circulaire avec un miroir au plafond et un lustre magnifique. En dessous de cela se trouvait un simple présentoir avec un grimoire à l'air ancien qui reposait dessus. Fasciné il n'écouta plus l'elfe de maison derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'à ouvrir le livre qu'il commença à lire avec passion. A la fin du livre il était enfin réellement un Potter dans tous les sens du terme. Il reprit donc son véritable aspect celui délivré par son père et sa mère a sa naissance.

Il avait grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses yeux étaient plus vert que jamais, ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais aux mollets dans des boucles indiscipliné et il y avait une nouveauté a laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Deux immenses ailles blanches étaient dans son dos et une épée de lumière était posée devant lui sur le même pupitre, remplaçant le livre qui avait disparut car il était le dernier Potter encore en vie.

Il les agita faisant souffler une brise dans la pièce. L'elfe de maison l'observait avec crainte, respect et admiration.

-Maître Harry jamais personne dans vos ancêtre n'as eut les ailles aussi blanches et grandes ni même l'épée de lumière. Vous devez être destiné à faire de grandes choses ! Chata a de la chance de pouvoir assisté a la naissance du dernier ange de Merlin !

-Merci Chata maintenant nous remontons car il y a quelques objets que je vais emmener dans la résidence où je loge présentement. Peut être voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

Harry pendant qu'il parlait rentra rapidement ses ailles dans son dos et observa Chatta de ses yeux persan striés d'argent et de mauve à présent.

-Non maître Harry je dois rester ici pour protéger les souvenirs… et le secret !

-Entendu.

Il remonta alors les escaliers ce qui lui sembla bien moins long que la descente. Une fois en haut il rassembla les quelques souvenirs qu'il voulait conserver auprès de lui et découvrit alors une bibliothèque intacte avec nombre de livres rares et puissant qu'il emporta également. Il mit tout cela dans un sac qu'il réduisit et auquel il ajouta un sortilège de légèreté.


	6. Visiteur surprise et retrouvailles

Quelques minutes plus tard il rentra dans sa demeure du chemin de traverse et déposa ses souvenirs d'enfance dans sa chambre pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse les voir. Il avait beau être riches ces photos et objets étaient ses biens les plus précieux. Il sélectionna quelques photos qu'il emmènerait à Poudlard. Puis il commençât à préparer sa valise.

Quelques heures plus tard tout était fin prêt et il s'apprêtait enfin à rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Cet après-midi néanmoins il alla acheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires y compris sa baguette car jusqu'à présent il n'en avait soit pas eut besoin soit il avait utilisé celles de ses parents.

Brusquement un grand tapage raisonna dans la demeure qui apparemment provenait du grenier. Il monta alors en vitesse, deux baguettes en main prêt à toutes éventualités. Il découvrit alors une porte qu'il n'y avait pas vue quelques heures plus tôt.

Les coups venaient pourtant derrière elle. Il ouvrit donc la porte et une silhouette humaine apparemment un homme tomba sur le sol.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-OH ! Tu dois être mon descendant !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Godric Gryffondor enchanté !

-né ?

-Ne me dit pas que Salazard le t'as pas parlé de moi dans tes rêves !

-Alors c'est vous le prétentieux incapable de se tenir ! Enchanté !

-Ouch ca ça fait mal ! Je suppose que je devrais m'y habituer pour un moment puisque tu as en priorité ses gênes pour le moment !

-C'est clair ca se voit dans mes yeux regardez donc de plus prés !

Godric Gryffondor s'approcha donc et regarda attentivement et c'était vrais que ses yeux verts étaient striés d'argent mais il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient également striés de mauve. Il s'écarta alors intrigué.

-Pourquoi sont-ils également striés de mauve ?

-A cause des gênes des Potter !

-Et les gênes des Potter représentent quoi exactement ?

-O un changement minime dans mon apparence…

Sur ce il fit apparaître ses magnifiques ailles blanches.

-A d'accord… Carrément…

-Voui je l'ais découvert en retournant a Godric Hollow…

-Cela a dut être dur pour toi…

-Oui et non, au moins maintenant j'ais des photos de mes parents et des souvenirs mais dites moi que faisiez-vous ici ?

-Hem hé bien j'attendais qu'un héritier habite ici depuis suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir le mettre sous ma tutelle s'il n'avait plus de parents et me voilà !

-Donc si je comprends bien je n'ais plus de famille du tout et vous êtes là comme par hasard pour m'aider a vivre ?

-Exact mais tu as encore les amis de ton père de vivant tu sais ?

-Heu… Je ne les aie pas encore rencontrés mais je sens que je vais m'y atteler le plus rapidement possible. Je vais regarder les photos et voir les noms…

-Inutile je sais où ils habitent ! Dont l'un est à Azkaban.

-J'y vais tout de suite !

Et il enfila son manteau à la vitesse de la lumière.

10 minutes plus tard il était à la prison des sorciers devant la cellule du meurtrier présumé de 13 moldus et un sorcier.

-Harry ? C'est toi ?


	7. Un parrain?

-Vous êtes bien Sirius Black ?

-HARRY !

Le dit Harry fit un pas en arrière tiré par un auror mais il se défi de l'emprise et se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'a-t-il eut comme procès ?

-Aucun il est mangemort reconnut il est donc ici à perpétuité !

-C'est une honte ! Je vous jure qu'en tant qu'héritier Potter il aura droit à un procès ! Maintenant laissez moi seul avec lui.

-Mais heu…

-JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE PAR MERLIN !

Sa magie crépita un peu puis tout retomba laissant l'auror sonné.

-En…Entendu monsieur Potter… Toqué à la porte quand vous voudrez ressortir.

Puis Harry se rapprocha davantage de son parrain un air triste sur le visage avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Mon petit Harry si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu jouer mn rôle de parrain !

-Tout ca va changer je t'ais demandé un procès au nom de la famille Potter. Ils t'interrogeront sous veritaserum et tout ira bien !

-Snif Harry ! Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas croire tout cela !

Harry comprenant qu'il faisait référence a la rumeur comme quoi son parrain était mangemort.

-Je reviens dés que je peux je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi…

-Attend Harry ! Peter Pettigrow est le véritable traître il erre dans la nature.

-Entendu je vais essayer de l'avoir. Autre chose es-tu au courant du secret des Potter ?

-Oui…

-Alors je dois t'effacer la mémoire pour que tu ne le dises pas sous véritasérum.

-Mais ils devaient t'enlever ta baguette a l'entrée pourtant non ?

Pour toute réponse Harry se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et une lueur éclaira sa main qu'il apposa ensuite sur le front de son parrain avec un doux sourire.

-J'ais quelques dons Sirius on se voit au procès !

Et il ressorti de là avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il avait immédiatement fait confiance a son parrain c'était parce qu'inconsciemment il avait lut dans ses pensées, un nouveau don de Salazar Slytherin s'était donc activé !

Il s'attela donc a rechercher des preuves pour sortir son plus proche parent encore juridiquement en vie autre que Godric Gryffondor qui était en "vacances" dans sa demeure. Il soupira profondément alors qu'il était dans l'ancienne demeure de ses parents et commença alors a rechercher d'ancienne traces de pieds. Malheureusement tout ce qu'il put trouver était des traces de pattes d'un gros chien apparemment. Plus loin un nuage de poussière avait formé comme un petit cratère et un autre était plus loin. Puis succéda une suite de pas.

Là était la preuve qu'il avait cherchée. Il prit donc une photo sorcière puis comme si ca ne suffisait pas leva sa baguette et inspira la portion de terrain la rendant plastifié décollant une bande de terre du sol de façon a ce qu'elle reste entière.

2heures plus tard il alla l'amener au ministère et en priorité au juge qui aurait été chargé de faire le procès de son parrain a savoir l'actuel ministre. Il déroula le tapis devant lui et lui montra clairement la succession d'événement comme quoi il y avait eut poursuite ce soir la.

Le procès eut lieux et Sirius interroger sous veritaserum. Il fut libéré quelques jours plus tard. Mais maintenant où allait-il habiter ?

Dés qu'il fit part du problème a son filleul celui-ci sourit malicieusement et l'amena chez lui.

-HARRY ?! Enfin de retour ?

-Oui Godric ca va ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'ancien ami de ses parents et rirent de son air béat.


	8. L'analyse de capacités

8.L'analyse de capacité et le mystère du canapé.

-C'est bien qui je pense ?

-Hé oui Sirius je te présente mon ancêtre Godric Gryffondor qui va habiter avec nous quelques temps.

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez mort ?

-Oui sauf que cette demeure est très spéciale ! Elle était la mienne avant d'être celle de mes descendants et une pièce spéciale a été conçue lors de mon vivant me permettant de veiller sur mes descendants. S'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi la porte ne se révélait pas tandis qu'au contraire comme pour Harry par exemple je peux servir de tuteur.

-Oh…

C'était tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. D'un seul coup il s'affala dans un canapé. Harry fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu et lui tendit. Verre que son parrain avala cul-sec et regarda a nouveau tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Harry appela un elfe et lui demanda de préparer une nouvelle chambre, enfin 2 nouvelles chambres car Godric avait dormi sur le canapé la veille étant le jour de congé des elfes.

Durant ce temps a Poudlard :

Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau enrageait littéralement. James et Lilly Potter avaient pourtant été si facilement manipulables ! Il avait besoin du secret de la famille Potter pour mener ses projets a bien. Et même s'il s'agissait de la chute du mage noir il doutait que le fils accepterais de se mettre a son service comme arme vivante.

TOC TOC

-Ah ! Severus entre donc ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour évaluer quelqu'un !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tu verras je vais te donner l'adresse et la personne la plus jeune que tu verras tu l'évalueras pour savoir si j'ais quelque chose à craindre de lui.

-D'accord.

2 heures plus tard en face du manoir Silver Phénix Severus Snape attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il savait bien que sa capacité à analyser le pouvoir de quelqu'un était utile a Dumbledore mais la il abusait vraiment et puis qui pourrait être plus puissant que lui ? Il était uniquement avec lui car il était plus puissant que Voldemort sinon il serait plus facile. Si ce nouveau était plus fort que son actuel patron il passerait de camp sans hésiter.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un adolescent.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir une telle vague d'énergie magique qu'il faillit tomber en arrière. L'adolescent le détailla comme s'il était dangereux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bonjour je me présente Severus Snape je suis professeur de potion a Poudlard. Le directeur m'as dit de venir ici pour lui donner ma première impression sur vous mais je n'ais plus vraiment envie de lui faire un rapport.

-Je comprends vous ressentez la magie des autre c'est cela ? Et Dumbledore veut savoir si je suis une menace pour lui ou si je pouvais détruire définitivement le mage noir.

Severus était soufflé. Comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait savoir tout cela ?

-En captant les pensées que vous laissez échappez. Vous êtes un maître en occlumencie mais en légilimencie sans vouloir vous vexé, vous êtes nul ! Allez ! Entrez.

Harry s'écarta et laissa la place à l'homme en noir.

Une fois entré Severus Snape eut la surprise de sa vie. Que faisait Black hors de prison ? Il leva donc sa baguette sur le supposé mangemort.

-Hola du calme il a été innocenté hier !

Ce fut Harry qui sauva son parrain d'une possible attaque. Ce dernier était tremblant sur son canapé et avait l'air terrifié. Il devait apparemment se souvenir de la prison et de ce qu'il y avait été fait.

Mais le regard haineux qui remplaça celui de peur le convainquit de rester sur ses gardes en présence des deux hommes. Un geste ou une parole déplacé et tout sauterais peut être.

Soudain un sourd pouffement de rire brisa le silence lourd qui s'était installé depuis quelques temps dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir Godric Gryffondor en train de se marrer silencieusement. Tout le monde comprit alors que la situation était grotesque.

-O faîte ! Chez qui suis-je exactement ? Dumbledore n'a pas accepté de me dire où je me rendais précisément.

-Permettez-moi de présenter tout le monde. Je suis Harry Potter allias le survivant, celui qui se marre comme un bossue il s'agit de Godric Gryffondor mon ancêtre et bien entendu l'homme que vous avez reconnut est bien Sirius Black.

L'air sonné du maître des potions était suffisamment compréhensible pour tout le monde et celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Mais qu'a-t-il de spécial ce canapé pour que tout le monde y plonge ?

Harry avait dit cette phrase sur un ton accablé.

-Attend je vais t'expliquer…


	9. Le mystère résolu

9. Le mystère résolut.

Précédemment :

_-Mais qu'a-t-il de spécial ce canapé pour que tout le monde y plonge ?_

_Harry avait dit cette phrase sur un ton accablé._

_-Attend je vais t'expliquer…_

Chapitre 9 :

Ils s'installèrent tout autour du canapé pour que Godric Gryffondor leurs explique.

-Il faut tout d'abord que vous sachiez que ce canapé n'était pas a moi a la base. Il m'a été offert par Salazar Serpentard.

-offert ?

3 personnes s'étaient étouffées en même temps en entendant le commencement de l'explication du fondateur.

-Oui offert ! Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir continuer sans être interrompu ! Bon ! Bref, comme vous pouvez en être sur Salazar a trouvé un moyen pour me nuire a partir d'un simple canapé. Aussi dés qu'une nouvelle personne entre dans cette maison elle est automatiquement surprise et s'affale sur ce meuble…

-Il n'y a pas moyen de le désensorcelé ?

-Hé bien non figurez vous que tous mes descendants ont essayé et qu'aucun n'a réussi. J'espère qu'Harry saura…

Harry lui était pensif, réfléchissant à tous les moyens qu'il pourrait tenter pour aider son ancêtre.

-Peut être… La magie noire… Runique aussi… Il faudra que je me documente…

-Tu t'intéresse à la magie noire ?

-Oups j'ai parlé à haute voix ?

-Oui…

-Hé bien oui professeur Rogue… Je m'y intéresse évidement.

-Je pourrais vous aidez à l'apprendre… Je suis un ancien mangemort après tout… Je m'y connais !

-Pourquoi pas ! Puis-je voir votre marque avant tout ?

Pour toute réponse Severus Snape remonta sa manche le long de son bras gauche. Harry s'approcha et toucha la marque pour savoir de quels sorts elle était composée.

Tout d'un coup l'expression de son visage qui était concentré changea du tout au tout. Il reflétait maintenant la surprise la plus totale.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te surprend ?

-Cette marque est a base de magie blanche !

-QUOI ?

Le cri avait été lancé de tous à la fois.

-Oui il est formé de plusieurs sorts de magie blanche combinés ensembles et je pense pouvoir enlever la marque si je sais de quoi elle est faite !

Pour couronner la surprise de tout le monde, Rogue tellement surpris et ému par l'attention dont il faisait preuve versa une larme unique de reconnaissance.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais désirez cette marque professeur sinon vous ne seriez pas si espérant que je puisse l'enlevé. Malheureusement pour vous il va vous falloir attendre un an ou deux car je n'ais pas encore la puissance magique pour la retirée. Mais je vous assure que je serais un jour en mesure de le faire.

Tout le monde partis alors se couché car le temps avait passé bien vite. Cependant Harry s'enferma dans la bibliothèque et passa des heures à lire avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait le pressentiment que la journée du lendemain serait particulière et il avait raison puisque tout le monde avait oublié que ce serait la rentrée au collège Poudlard.


	10. La rentrée à Poudlard

le10. Rentrée et événement a Poudlard.

Harry était présentement dans le salon de sa grande maison et était assis sur une valise qu'il tentait de bouclé. Il avait bien changé le petit garçon qui avait vécu chez les Dursleys ! Mais nous reviendrons dessus plus tard pour le moment concentrons nous sur le départ. Des cris affolés retentissaient de partout dans la maison.

-MON PETIT-DEJ ! IL EST OU ?

-MINCE JDOIS PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE !

-IL EST OU MON NOUNOURS ?

Après un bon fou-rire suite a la dernière question tout repris aussi vite que possible. Enfin tout ralentit progressivement sauf pour une chose … L'eau de la douche de l'étage supérieur coulait toujours.

-SIRIUS ABREGE TA DOUCHE ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !

-UNE MINUTE IL ME RESTE LES CHEVEUX A RINCER !

A ce moment Harry lançât un commentaire qui fit se figer toute l'assembler.

-De toute façon il est encore en fuite jusqu'à ce que la décision soit publique ! Il va devoir rester là ! On a qu'à y aller sans lui non ? Même si j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi il pourra toujours venir me voir à Poudlard !

-Bon allons-y !

Harry et Godric Gryffondor se prirent la main et ils transplanèrent directement aux grilles de Poudlard.

-Ce n'était pas comme ca dans mon souvenir !

-Allons Godric ! Ca fait plus de mille ans !

-Exact allez en route mauvaise troupe !

Et ils allèrent passer les grilles quand une alarme silencieuse sonna dans le bureau du directeur et aussitôt Albus Dumbledore apparut en face des « intrus ».

-Déclinez votre identité !

-Je suis Harry Potter voici ma lettre pour Poudlard et voici mon ancêtre et tuteur Godric Gryffondor.

Ce dernier pris alors aussitôt la parole.

-Et en tant que fondateur je peux me targuer de reprendre le contrôle de Poudlard aussi cher Albus Dumbledore vous êtes démis de vos fonctions au sein de l'établissement scolaire magique Poudlard !

Aussitôt le directeur fit une drôle de tête surtout qu'il savait que tout cela était vrai car il sentait que son lien avec Poudlard était rompus au fond de lui. En effet dés qu'une personne prenait le contrôle de Poudlard un lien magique était automatiquement tissé entre l'école et le directeur ce qui lui permettait de prendre le contrôle de toutes les protections résidents au château et des alentours. Cela permettait également au directeur de connaître tous les passages secrets et ainsi de l'utiliser quand bon lui convenait.

Aussi Harry et son tuteur entrèrent dans l'école sans problème tandis que Dumbledore était rejeté dehors. Ils arrivèrent juste avant les professeurs dans la grande salle.

En fait les professeurs arrivaient juste au mauvais moment alors que Godric tapant dans ses mains fit retrouver sa jeunesse d'antan au château.

Une femme relativement âgée s'approcha l'air sévère.

-Qui êtes vous et où est Albus ?

-Votre ancien directeur je suppose ?

-Hé bien oui mais il l'est toujours non ?

-Vous êtes les professeurs et vous n'avez aucuns liens du cœur avec lui ?

-Un lien ? C'est n'importe quoi et d'abord qui êtes vous ?

-Godric Gryffondor je suis le nouveau directeur. Ce dernier a fait bien trop de mal à mon descendant ! Aussi je suis ici pour le remplacer et reprendre cette école qui dérive dans le mauvais sens a mon avis. Allez Harry va te mettre à côté de la table des professeurs dans l'ombre et attends moi veux-tu ? Quand on annoncera ton nom tu feras comme tous les autres.

Les autres professeurs étaient restés muet. En effet l'ancêtre d'Harry dégageait la même prestance qu'Albus.

Tous les élèves chuchotèrent en s'installant aux différentes tables.

Des « Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas Dumbledore ! » Retentirent de tous les endroits de la grande salle. Puis les premières années arrivèrent avec l'ancien directeur.

Aussitôt les professeurs se levèrent pour demander des explications. Mais ce dernier fit signe qu'il n'était réellement plus le directeur et fit un signe en direction du fondateur.

Puis tout repris pour le moins normalement jusqu'au moment où Harry fut appelé visiblement.

-Potter Harry !

Son ancêtre lui montra alors le choixpeau et Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. Il s'en approcha alors mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passerait alors.


	11. Répartition et surprise

xCoucou tout le monde! Voilà avant de commencer le 11éme chapitre je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ais reçue jusque là! J'espère que cela va continuer longtemps!

10. La rentrée

_Son ancêtre lui montra alors le __choixpeau__ et Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. Il s'en approcha alors mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passerait alors._

11. Répartition et première journée de cours.

Il s'assit donc sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête.

-**Ah! Un héritier? Et pas n'importe lequel dis donc! Celui qui est appelé ****a**** devenir mon maître mais pour le moment tu n'as reçut qu'un seul héritage! Pour cela je devrais te mettre a ****Serpentard**** et peut être suivre un apprentissage personnalisé auprès des professeurs et du directeur présent qui n'est autre que ton ancêtre! SERPENTARD avec un enseignements et apprentissage personnalisé! **

Dans la grande salle tout le monde faisait silence. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire qu'un élève se voyait répartir de cette façon. Un apprentissage? Pourquoi?

Harry quand a lui se relevait de son siège et alla à la table des serpentards sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être appelé par son ancêtre pour justement discuter de cet apprentissage avec lui. Et il avait raison car quelques minutes après la répartition dont un certain Malfoy qui vint s'assoir a côté de lui et un rouquin allant a gryffondor accompagné d'une brune ressemblant a une serpillière.

Quelques minutes après le professeur Mc Gonnagall l'appela pour le conduire chez le nouveau principal dans le bureau duquel se trouvait également Albus Dumbledore.

-Que se passe-t-il Godric?

-Hé bien nous discutons de la nouvelle fonction d'Albus au sein de l'école alors si tu as une idée a proposer.

-Pourquoi pas un deuxième concierge? J'ais entendu dire que Rusard pratiquait parfois des punitions physique dans les cachots et que plusieurs élèves avait déposés plaintes a la table des serpentards et sans vouloir me vanter notre maison est particulièrement bien informé!

-Grande idée! Je vais voir si tout cela est vrai et nous verrons après. Vous pouvez sortir Albus je vais demander qu'on vous prépare une chambre.

Harry qui était resté avec son ancêtre s'autorisa enfin a pouffé ouvertement.

-Bon sang comment tu l'as cassé! Réussit-il à dire une fois sa respiration retrouvée.

-Harry ce n'est pas beau de te moquer!

Mais le sourire que le fondateur arborait tout en disant cela en disait long.

-Je sais mais avec le don de Salazar j'ais put lire dans son esprit et ce qu'il songeait a faire m'a réellement dégouté!

-Quelle chance! Je n'ais pas ce don moi! Dit moi ce qui te met tant en colère!

-Il voulait se servir de moi pour tuer Voldemort! Avec l'intention de m'annoncer une fausse prophétie. Pourtant je sais déjà qui c'est et je peux te jurer que je n'aurais pas besoin d'une grande poussé pour le tuer! Cet homme a tué mes parents! Je veux déjà les venger.

-je comprends parfaitement Harry néanmoins il va falloir que je t'offre le protecteur que Salazar possédait déjà de son vivant et cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment car j'ais toujours détesté cet animal. Il serait en effet bon que l'on te voit régulièrement avec pour ne pas effrayé les élèves.

-O fait! Salazar m'a dit lors de mon rêve initiatique que je n'étais pas humain! Je peux comprendre pour la partie ange mais qu'est ce que je suis d'autre?

-Je le sais mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu le découvre un peu plus tard. Tes héritages physiques et magiques se déclencheront progressivement. Ce n'est pas nous qui les contrôlons!

-Et quel est ce protecteur?

-Tu le découvriras très prochainement.

-Je comprends mais je suppose que ce doit être un serpent, et s'il est protecteur ce doit être une créature magique…

-Oula! L'héritage de Salazar te rend vraiment différent de moi! Pourtant tu es mon seul descendant de pur-souche!

-Cela veut dire que c'est cela?

-Exact. Mais il a quelques propriétés particulières et il faut que j'aille le chercher dans une autre dimension.

-Entendu je crois que je dois allez me coucher on a passé beaucoup de temps à discuter!

-OK! Le mot de passe de ta salle commune est léo.

-Léo?

-Vi le nom de mon arrière grand-père donc celui de ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père.

Harry était mort de rire! Léo Gryffindor c'était la meilleur! Lion jusqu'aux bouts des ongles!

Il sortit donc du bureau de son nouveau directeur et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour récupérer ses livres de cours et son emploie du temps qui était distribué dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il vit quel était le premier cours il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ca. Potion avec Severus Snape.


End file.
